Dimmsdale
Dimmsdale is the fictional city that provides the central setting for the Nickelodeon animated series The Fairly OddParents. It is located in California, though its exact geological location in the state differs in certain episodes, which Timmy Turner lives there. Information It is often mentioned as an average metropolitan complex in the suburbs where Timmy lives. In "The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators", it is revealed that Dimmsdale has the population of 625,348; Quite a large population for such a smaller looking city, although many episodes depict Dimmsdale being a much larger and urbanized city with many skyscrapers. A common misconception is that Dimmsdale is named after Doug Dimmadome, owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome. However, in one episode, it is revealed that the city was named after Dale Dimm, a village idiot in the towns early history. Dimmsdale is anachronistically portrayed as a New England style puritan colony town in the episode Dale Dimm is featured in, "Which Witch Is Which?". A lot of the residents are somewhat dimwitted, as many of them jump to conclusions very quickly, and also don't read all the fine print of documents (as revealed when The mayor says that he is their mayor-for-life, and no one knew that when they voted). In Vicky Loses Her Icky, the Mayor of Dimmsdale opened the "Welcome to Dimmsdale - Nicest Town on Earth!" sign. However at the end of the episode, the president of the USA changes the word nicest to meanest. The sign reappears in A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner!, but it appeared as it was before the president changed the sign, suggesting that Dimmsdale was able to prove to the president that Dimmsdale was a nice town and he allowed them to change it back to normal. This is the only city featured in the show. The farthest that Timmy and his parents have gone away from home is the outskirts of Dimmsdale (except in one episode in which the Turners take a beat up R.V. to Niagara Falls and the "Pencil Pushing Museum" (Timmy's dad's job), both of which are supposed to be in Canada. Dimmsdale is the place where weird things happen because of Timmy's out of hand wishes! Although in one episode you see a town called Brightburg just across from Dimmsdale. This place looks peaceful- that is, until natural disasters almost destroy Dimmsdale. It is saved by Timmy when (by wishing for things to save the city) the natural disaster is forced to destory Brightburg instead. Some places, like the Dimmsdale Dimmadome (local theater) are in Downtown. Dimmsdale is in California as revealed in "Christmas Every Day" and "Fairy Idol". History Dimmsdale was founded in 1665 by pioneers that were going to name their town Bitterburg, after Alden Bitterroot. But when his secret was revealed, that he was indeed a witch, Dale Dimm stopped him and saved the town. In his honor, they renamed the town Daleburg, but a time-traveling Timmy Turner recommended that it be called Dimmsdale. Location The city is located in California, although its exact location in the state differs from each episode. Some maps show it in the northern part of the state and in-land approximatly near Redding, but Dimmsdale is located on the coast and has snow storms in the winter. This is known as a "premapping paradox". Interestingly, earlier episodes depicts Dimmsdale as being somewhere in North Eastern part of the United States. Different Versions of Dimmsdale *Bad Future Dimmsdale *Chimpsdale *Slavesdale *Himmsdale *Hersdale *The 1930s Dimmsdale *The 1950s Dimmsdale *The 1972 Dimmsdale * The 1980s Dimmsdale *Live Action Dimmsdale *Comic Book Dimmsdale *Rocksdale *The Futuristic Wished Dimmsdale Points of interest *The Dimmadome, a multi-purpose sporting facility, home to the Dimmsdale Ballhogs (similar to the Hampton Coliseum) *Dimmsdale Park, a frequently appearing local public park. It plays a somewhat major role in "The Fairly Odd Movie". *Dimmsdale Elementary School *Dimmsdale High School *Dimmsdale University *Dimmsdale Skate Park *Dimmsdale Jail *Burp Mart (Burb Mart) *Dimmsdale Auto Show Building *Dimmsdale 500 Raceway *The Cake 'N' Bacon, known for its cake and bacon. It is sometimes pronounced as Cakin' Bacon. *Dimmsdale Fried Chicken, a parody of KFC (Kentucky Fried Chicken) *An unnamed Chinese restaurant that's 3 steps away from Timmy's house *Mike E. Mozzerella's Pizza Fun House, a parody of Chuck E. Cheese's *The Gilded Lilly, a parody of Olive Garden *Shirley's Original Evil Pizzeria *Broken Glass and Pointy Object Factory *Sleeping King's Mattress Emporium *Soft Pillow and Mattresses Factory *Knife Factory *Make-Up Factory *Dimmsdale Tower *Dimmsdale Junk Yard *Mom's Office Building *Dad's Office Building *Snerd Elementary School *Dimmsdale Middle School *F.U.N. Military Academy *Dimmsdale City Hall *A museum featuring the city's mascot *Dimmsdale Museum of Science and Natural History *Dimmsdale Police Department *Dimmsdale Fire Dept *St. Dimmsdale Hospital *Dimmsdale Zoo *Dimmsdale Aquarium *Turner's Miniature Golf *Dimmsdale Expo/Convention Center *Action News 7 Studios *KTIM Radio Station *KVKY Radio Station *Adrenaland (amusement park) *Escalator Land (an amusement park where the only ride is an escalator) *Dimmsdale Drive-in theater *Dimmsdale Supermarket *Wall 2 Wall Mart (parody of Walmart) *Explosives N'Things (parody of the defunct Linens-N-Things) *Girly Stuff *Video Games *Dimmsdale Mall *Timmy's middle-class home including Timmy's Treehouse *A.J.'s mansion *Chester's trailer *Trixie's mansion *Remy's mansion *Vicky and Tootie's house *Rich and/or Famous People's Apartment *Dimmsdale Dam *The Well *Dimmsdale Hollywood-style sign *Dimmsdale Dress Emporium *Dimmsdale Film Festival *Crocker Cave Trivia * The city's name, Dimmsdale, may be a reference to the Reverend Master Dimmesdale from Nathaniel Hawthorne's The Scarlet Letter. * There is a possible contradiction between Christmas Every Day and Fairy Idol concerning the location of Dimmsdale: in the former episode, Dimmsdale is shown to be in Northern California and in Fairy Idol, it is shown to be in Southern California; however, considering that the four regular seasons including some very rough winters are seen, Dimmsdale is likely in Northern California. * The Dimmsdale sign is a parody of the Hollywood sign. Gallery VickyLosesHerIcky62.png|The inauguration of the Dimmsdale sign... OddMovieSet1.jpg|...And how it looks like in Live-Action. OddMovieSet11.jpg|A live-action Dimmsdale poster Dimmsdale2.png|The location of Dimmsdale in "Christmas Everyday!" ScreenHunter 08 Nov. 20 17.29.jpg|Dimmsdale Category:Locations Category:Dimmsdale Category:Cities Category:Locations Category:Dimmsdale Category:Cities